1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and particularly to a card connector.
2. The Related Art
A conventional card connector usually has an insulating housing, a plurality of signal terminals which are mounted in the insulating housing, and a shell enclosing the insulating housing. Each signal terminal has a soldering tail for soldering to a printed circuit board. In order to solder the soldering tails to the printed circuit board, the soldering tails are always exposed out of the insulating housing or a soldering opening is opened at the insulating housing for receiving the soldering tails therein.
No matter the soldering tails are exposed out of the insulating housing or the soldering opening is opened at the insulating housing for receiving the soldering tails, it is necessary to define a monitoring gap in the shell for monitoring soldering conditions between the soldering tails and the printed circuit board. However, the monitoring gap causes the soldering tails to be exposed outside without being enclosed by the shell. As a result, electromagnetic interference is often apt to happen during the signal transmission between the card connector and the printed circuit board.